Herz von Azeroth (Artefakt)
Das Herz von Azeroth bildet in der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth die Fortsetzung des Konzeptes der Artefaktwaffen aus WoW: Legion. Beschreibung Beherrscht das Herz von Azeroth, eine legendäre Halskette, die euch von Magni Bronzebart anvertraut wurde. Durchwirkt sie mit Azerit, einer kostbaren Ressource, die durch die Legion ans Tageslicht gelangt ist, und passt so eure Rüstung mit neuen Kräften und Eigenschaften an. Nach dem Angriff der Legion auf Azeroth steht die Welt vor dem Abgrund. Während die Horde und die Allianz gegeneinander Krieg führen, versickert langsam die Essenz von Azeroth. Es liegt an euch, nicht nur eure Fraktion zu verteidigen, sondern auch Azeroth selbst. Gleich zu Beginn von Battle for Azeroth vertraut euch Magni Bronzebart ein mächtiges Artefakt an, das ihr auf euren Reisen um den Hals tragen werdet: das Herz von Azeroth, das für die Hoffnungen und Träume dieser Welt steht. thumb|[[Azerit (Konzept, BlizzCon 2017)]] Im Laufe der Erweiterung findet ihr Azerit, eine unglaubliche neue Ressource, die nach dem Niedergang der Legion aufgetaucht ist. Sie ist durch die Wunde von Silithus und das dort herausquillende Titanenblut entstanden. Wenn ihr dieses Material sammelt, könnt ihr damit das Herz von Azeroth verstärken. Anders als bei den Artefaktwaffen, die in Legion von Helden geführt wurden, ist das Herz von Azeroth kein Gegenstand, den ihr anpassen könnt. Stattdessen dient es als Machtquelle, die verborgene Eigenschaften einiger anderer Rüstungsteile (Kopf, Brust, Schulterstücke) hervorbringen kann, die ihr während eurer Abenteuer tragen werdet. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft bei der BlizzCon 2017 (03.11.2017) Hintergrund Mithilfe der Helden von Azeroth und ihrer mächtigen Artefaktwaffen konnte der Sprecher Magni Bronzebart die schreckliche Wunde des Planeten stabilisieren. Im Moment befindet sich Azeroth auf dem Weg der Besserung, doch für eine vollständige Genesung braucht es mehr als nur ein Pflaster. Die Ereignisse in Silithus waren erst der Anfang des langen Heilungsprozesses des Planeten. Der Weg führt euch nach Zandalar und Kul Tiras, wo ihr zur Unterstützung der Horde oder der Allianz nach Azerit sucht. Sprecher Magni kann euch dabei behilflich sein, Azeroth zu heilen und gleichzeitig eure Rüstung zu verstärken – mit dem Herz von Azeroth. Mit diesem mächtigen Artefakt könnt ihr Azerit nutzen, um Rüstungsteile zu „erwecken“, die erstaunliche verborgene Kräfte in sich tragen. So erhaltet ihr das Herz von Azeroth Das Herz von Azeroth erlaubt euch, die Macht des Azerits anzuzapfen, während ihr den Planeten heilt. Sobald es ermächtigt wurde, wird es gemeinsam mit euch Stufen aufsteigen. Wenn dieses Artefakt mächtiger wird, verbessern sich gleichzeitig seine Werte. Außerdem könnt ihr mit ihm besondere Helme, Brust- und Schulterstücke verstärken. Jedes azeritverstärkte Rüstungsteil verfügt über drei oder vier Ringe von Azerit-Fertigkeiten, die freigeschaltet werden, wenn euer Herz von Azeroth Stufen aufsteigt. Wenn seine Macht anwächst, schaltet ihr mehr Ringe für eure azeritverstärkten Gegenstände frei. Ihr könnt – und solltet – azeritverstärkte Rüstungsteile in allen drei verfügbaren Plätzen ausrüsten. Wenn ihr die Umschalttaste gedrückt haltet und rechts klickt, öffnet ihr eine Benutzeroberfläche, in der ihr ihre Kräfte ansehen und ändern könnt. Jeder Ring mit Boni bietet euch eine bestimmte Art von Vorteilen, aus denen ihr auswählen könnt. Funktion Jeder Ausrüstungsgegenstand, der durch das Herz von Azeroth verstärkt werden kann, besitzt eine ähnliche Anzeige bestehend aus vier Ringen. Während ihr euer Herz von Azeroth aufwertet, werden diese Ringe stufenweise freigeschaltet, wodurch ihr nach und nach jedem Ring eine Eigenschaft zuweisen könnt. Wenn Spieler Fähigkeiten zur Aktivierung auswählen, drehen sich die Ringe und legen die entsprechende Auswahl fest. Während ihr die erste Fähigkeit auf dem äußeren Ring zumeist sofort einsetzen könnt, erfordern Eigenschaften, die weiter im Inneren liegen, einen höheren Rang für das Herz von Azeroth. Je hochwertiger die Gegenstände sind, die ihr erhaltet, desto höher werden auch diese Anforderungen. So sollte ein Herz von Azeroth der Stufe 10 vollkommen ausreichen, um die Fähigkeiten einer Robe aus Zuldazar vollständig freizuschalten, während zur Freischaltung eines Schlachtzuggegenstandes bereits Stufe 20 benötigt wird. Da ihr mehrere Rüstungsgegenstände verstärken könnt, ist es wahrscheinlich, dass ihr mit fast jedem Rangaufstieg für das Herz von Azeroth eine neue Fähigkeit für einen eurer ausgerüsteten Gegenstände freischalten könnt. Bei der Gestaltung dieser Eigenschaftsstufen haben wir uns für eine „handgemachte“ Herangehensweise entschieden. Das bedeutet, dass jeder benannter Gegenstand eine spezifische und feststehende Kombination von Eigenschaften besitzt. Wollt ihr also eine bestimmte Fähigkeit erwerben, so wisst ihr gleich, welchen Gegenstand ihr dafür benötigt. Mit diesem System möchten wir eine Reihe von Zielen erreichen. Zuerst einmal wollen wir es Spielern ermöglichen, die Gegenstände ihrem Spielstil entsprechend anzupassen, indem sie Entscheidungen zwischen vergleichbaren Optionen treffen können, die dennoch eine Anzahl nützlicher Möglichkeiten bieten. So hat zum Beispiel ein Schadensverursacher auf einer Eigenschaftsstufe die Wahl zwischen der Verbesserung verschiedener Kernfähigkeiten, während ein Paladin einen Gegenstand so anpassen kann, dass dieser besonders gut zum Tanken, Heilen oder Austeilen von Schaden geeignet ist. In all diesen Fällen wollen wir sicherstellen, dass unabhängig von euren Spezialisierungen wenigstens eine nützliche Option verfügbar ist. Falls ihr also regelmäßig die Rollen wechselt, könnt ihr somit eure Flexibilität wahren. Außerdem möchten wir Spielern einige Möglichkeiten zur Verbesserung ihrer Werte bieten, wie zum Beispiel eine erhöhte Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit oder Gesundheitsregeneration oder eine verringerte Abklingzeit für defensive Fähigkeiten. Diese Werteoptionen befinden sich auf demselben Ring, sodass ihr euch nicht zwischen der Verbesserung eines Wertes oder einer Kernfähigkeit entscheiden müsst. * Äußerer Ring: Kräfte im äußeren Ring hängen oft davon ab, wo ihr das jeweilige Rüstungsteil gesammelt habt. Diese Kräfte können auch mit bestimmten Klassenspezialisierungen zusammenhängen. ** Beispiel: Schulterstücke der üblen Verderbnis - Schmutzige Transfusion (Passiv). Eure Schaden verursachenden Fähigkeiten haben eine Chance, unter dem Ziel einen besudelten Sumpf zu erschaffen, der ihm im Verlauf von 6 Sek. 8.628 Gesundheit entzieht. * Zweiter Ring: Diese Kräfte dienen normalerweise dazu, eure Rolle im Spiel zu verstärken – sie erhöhen den Schaden von DPS-Klassen, die Schadensmitigation von Tanks oder die Heilung von Heilern. ** Beispiel: Retter: Eure Heilungen für Ziele mit weniger als 35 % Gesundheit haben die Chance, sie um zusätzliche 942 Gesundheit zu heilen. * Dritter Ring: Hier befinden sich defensive oder nützliche Kräfte für eure Klasse. ** Beispiel: Azeritverstärkung (Passiv): Erlittene Betäubung-, Bewegungsunfähigkeits- oder Rückstoßeffekte stellen 1.852 Gesundheit wieder her. * Vierter Ring: Azeritermächtigung ist die Kraft, die im vierten und letzten Ring schlummert. Sie erhöht die Gegenstandsstufe des Rüstungsteils um 5. Ausrüstung der Seltenheitsstufe Episch, wie die Belohnungen aus Schlachtzügen, können über einen vierten Rang an Kräften verfügen, der als zweiter Ring des jeweiligen Rüstungsteils erscheint. Niedrigstufige Ausrüstungsteile verfügen normalerweise nur über drei Ringe. Bei ihnen fehlt dieser zweite Ring. Wenn ihr euch nachträglich für eine andere Kraft entscheiden wollt, könnt ihr einfach den Azeritumschmieder in Boralus oder Zuldazar aufsuchen. Die Kosten sind anfangs ziemlich niedrig (5 Gold), steigen aber an, je öfter ihr die Kräfte umschmiedet. Sie bleiben aber nicht dauerhaft so hoch – alle zwei Tage verringern sich die Kosten für das Umschmieden wieder. Hinweise * Das Leveln des Herz von Azeroth wird über die ganze Erweiterung hinweg wichtig sein. * Wenn das Azerit Level des Herz von Azeroth steigt, wird auch die Gegenstandsstufe der Halskette erhöht. * Azerit wird automatisch in das Herz von Azeroth eingespeist, wenn ihr dieses einsammelt.4Fansites: Das Herz von Azeroth - Übersicht und Guide zum Artefakt (09.02.2018) Kleider machen Leute Bei azeritverstärkter Rüstung gibt es noch ein paar weitere Dinge zu beachten. Diese Gegenstände verfügen nicht über Sekundärwerte, also müsst ihr euch darum keine Gedanken machen, wenn ihr Kräfte auswählt. Außerdem können sie anders als das Herz von Azeroth verzaubert werden. Ein weiterer spannender Aspekt von Azeritrüstung ist, dass jeder Gegenstand mit bestimmten Kräften erschaffen wurde. Wenn euch also die Kräfte eines bestimmten Rüstungsteils besonders gut gefallen, könnt ihr euch auf die Jagd nach demselben Rüstungsteil mit einer höheren Gegenstandsstufe machen. Zum Beispiel wird ein Rüstungsteil aus dem Schlachtzugsbrowser dieselben Kräfte wie ein mythisches Rüstungsteil besitzen, doch die mythische Version hat eine höhere Gegenstandsstufe, höhere Werte und ist insgesamt mächtiger. Die Gegenstände wurden außerdem bewusst erschaffen und in der Welt verteilt. Wenn ihr also euer Herz an einen bestimmten Gegenstand gehängt habt, könnt ihr herausfinden, wie genau ihr ihn finden könnt. Diese Abweichung bei Gegenstandsstufen betrifft auch Belohnungen aus mythischen Dungeons und PvP. Ihr erhaltet azeritverstärkte Rüstung aus einer Vielzahl von Aktivitäten wie Quests, Schlachtzügen oder PvP. Die Gegenstandsstufe jedes erhaltenen Rüstungsteils entspricht dem Ort, wo es fallen gelassen wurde. Wenn ihr euch die bestmögliche Ausrüstung sichern wollt, könnt ihr sie bei wöchentlichen Aktivitäten wie Schlachtzügen, aus der wöchentlichen mythischen Beutetruhe, von Schlachtzugsbossen, Kriegsfronten, Weltbossen und im gewerteten PvP erhalten. Auch die Weltquests von Magni Bronzebart spielen eine große Rolle. Er ist ein wichtiger Ansprechpartner, wenn ihr euer Herz von Azeroth aufwerten wollt. Wenn ihr euren Ruf bei ihm von Freundlich auf Ehrfürchtig erhöht, erhaltet ihr als Belohnung Azerit sowie die Chance, dabei Azeritrüstung zu bekommen. Aufholjagd Ähnlich wie Artefaktwissen in Legion ermöglicht Spielern das Herz von Azeroth, mit den ständig wachsenden Machtanforderungen mitzuhalten. Im Laufe der Zeit werdet ihr weniger Azerit benötigen, um euer Herz aufzuwerten, sodass ihr schneller wieder zu euren Freunden aufschließen könnt. Das System sollte euch etwas unter die Arme greifen, wenn ihr Unterstützung braucht, aber ihr müsst euch trotzdem anstrengen, wenn euer Herz von Azeroth mächtiger werden soll. Es wird zahllose Möglichkeiten geben, eure Ausrüstung genau an euren Spielstil anzupassen, egal, mit wie viel Hingabe ihr euch der Heilung von Azeroth widmen wollt. Das Abenteuer Nach Abschluss der Schlacht um Lordaeron wird euch aufgetragen, Magni Bronzebart ein weiteres Mal in den Wüsten von Silithus zu treffen. Er überreicht euch das Herz von Azeroth, eine mächtige Halskette, die ihr auf eure neuen Abenteuer in Kul Tiras und Zandalar mitnehmt. Eine sterbende Welt thumb|250px|Die Herzkammer im Herzen der Welt. Magni warnte die Champions, dass Azeroth sterben würde, während die Armeen der Horde und der Allianz um eine Stadt in Ruinen kämpfen. Sie brauchte Hilfe. Daher sollten sie sich auf den Weg zu Magnis Lager in Silithus machen. Azeroth wollte ihnen etwas geben. Quest 110: Eine sterbende Welt Das Herz von Azeroth Azeroth war dem Tod geweiht. Sargeras' Schwert hatte eine tiefe Wunde hinterlassen. Ihr Schmerz machte die Elemente rasend! Magni konnte die Stimme Azeroths hören, aber sie brauchte mehr als ihren Sprecher. Sie brauchte ihre Champions. Weit unter der Erde lag ein uraltes Titanengewölbe, die Herzkammer. Magni spürte, dass sie dort mit den Champions Zwiesprache zu halten wünschte. Daher bat er sie, mit ihm in die Kammer zu gehen. Es könnte die einzige Chance sein, Azeroth zu retten! Quest 110: Das Herz von Azeroth Der Sprecher hatte in seinem Lager eine Maschine aktiviert, die die Abenteurer in eine Titankammer im Herzen der Welt beförderte, wo sie Azeroths Stimme hören konnten. * Magni Bronzebart: Zum Eingang der Kammer geht es hier entlang. Kommt schnell! Im Eingangsbereich der Herzkammer angekommen trafen die Abenteurer auf eine Maid der Vitalität. Ihr Nachtricht lautete: * Maid der Vitalität: WARNUNG: Mehrfachte Eindämmungsbrüche registriert. Empfehle Bereinigung folgender Einrichtungen: Uldaman. Uldum. Uldorus. Ulduar. Uldir. Uldaz. Uld... Uld... Uld... Uld... * Magni Bronzebart: Uff! Diese Kammer ist verloren. Sie hält nicht mehr lange Stand! Im Zentrum der Herzkammer angekommen zeigte Magni den Champions auf einer Titanenschalttafel, was Azeroth ihnen sagen wollte. * Magni Bronzebart: Azeroth ruft Euch! Sie bietet Euch ein Geschenk... geformt aus ihrer eigenen Essenz. Das Herz von Azeroth selbst! Erfüllt dieses Amulett mit Macht... das ist womöglich der einzige Weg, sie zu retten! Das Herz erfüllen thumb|250px|Die Azeritwunden in der Kammer Die Stimme Azeroths wurde schwächer und schwächer. Wenn das Siegel an dieser Kammer brach, war ihre Seele für immer verloren. Magni und die Champions hatten nur eine Chance, um alle zu retten. Das Azerit in dieser Kammer in das Herz von Azeroth zu absorbieren. Dazu sollten die Abenteurer die Macht des Amuletts entfesseln, um den Riss in der Mitte des Siegels zu schließen. Azerit konnte eine zerstörerische Macht sein, aber wenn es durch das Amulett kanalisiert wurde, konnte es sogar die Welt heilen! Quest 110: Das Herz erfüllen * Magni Bronzebart: Das Siegel an dieser Kammer schützt die Weltenseele. Aber durch all das hereinbrechende Azerit hält das Siegel nicht mehr lange stand! Wenn Ihr das Azerit mit dem Amulett absorbiert, sollte seine Macht das Siegel der Kammer erneuern! * Magni Bronzebart: Ha! Ich glaube, es funktioniert! Weiter! Nur noch ein bisschen... * Magni Bronzebart: Nein! Das Siegel zerbricht! Haltet durch, Mädchen! Bitte haltet durch! * Magni Bronzebart: Ihr habt es geschafft! Die Kammer ist sicher! Das Gebot des Sprechers Die Seele der Welt war vorerst sicher. Magni Bronzebart konnte Azeroth wieder hören, obwohl ihre Stimme immer noch schwach war. Die Elementare auf der Oberfläche beruhigten sich wieder. Das Herz von Azeroth hatte diesen Ort wieder stabilisiert, obwohl es nur über einen Bruchteil seiner Macht verfügt hatte. Nun sollten die Champions nach Orgrimmar und Sturmwind zurückkehren und ihre Verbündeten über das, was hier geschehen war, ins Bild setzen. Die Champions sollten sie daran erinnern, dass ganz gleich, was in ihrem Krieg passierte, diese Welt gerettet werden musste. Der Kampf um Azeroth hatte gerade erst begonnen. Quest 110: Das Gebot des Sprechers * Magni Bronzebart: Tragt dieses Amulett nag am Herzen. In dunklen Zeiten wird es Euch den Weg weisen. Ichw erde nach Wegen suchen, die Wunden zu heilen, die Azeroth erlitten hat. Wenn ich Eure Hilfe brauche, erreiche ich Euch über diesen Talisman. * Magni Bronzebart: Ich mag ihr Sprecher sein, doch Ihr seid ihr Champion. Und sie braucht Eure Hilfe in diesem Kampf. Nun denn, Ihr wisst, was zu tun ist. Die Plattform teleportiert Euch zurück zu Euren Verbündeten. Viel Glück... uns allen. Das Abenteuer geht weiter mit ... der Flucht aus Sturmwind (Horde) und den Gezeiten des Krieges (Allianz). Entwicklung Patch 8.2: Azsharas Aufstieg Mit dem WoW-Patch 8.2: Azsharas Aufstieg führen wir ein neues System für das Herz von Azeroth ein, das neue Möglichkeiten mit sich bringt, die Boni individuell anzupassen: Essenzen. Ihr erhaltet Essenzen durch eine Vielzahl an Inhalten. Mithilfe der neuen Herzschmiede in Silithus könnt ihr das Herz von Azeroth mit diesen Essenzen erfüllen und erhaltet so Zugriff auf neue Fähigkeiten und Boni. Die Quest des Sprechers geht weiter: Sobald ihr einen Stützpunkt in Nazjatar aufgebaut habt, einem der neuen Gebiete in Azsharas Aufstieg, wird euch Magni zu sich in die Herzkammer rufen. Dort erfahrt ihr, dass MUTTER ihre Berechnungen zu Azeroths Leiden abgeschlossen und schon lang vor Ablauf der geschätzten 77 Zyklen eine Möglichkeit gefunden hat, sie zu heilen. Um Azeroths Wunden herum bilden sich neue Formen von Macht, und MUTTER hat entdeckt, dass diese „Essenzen“ mit dem Herz von Azeroth kompatibel sind. Um diese zu nutzen, hat MUTTER in der Herzkammer eine neue Apparatur geschaffen, die ihre unglaubliche Macht bündeln kann: die Herzschmiede. Die Essenz der Herzschmiede: Die Herzschmiede erlaubt es Spielern, ihr Herz von Azeroth mit Essenzen zu erfüllen, die ihnen nützliche neue Kräfte für den Kampf verleihen. Diese sind bei einer Vielzahl von Inhalten zu finden. Sobald ihr eine neue Essenz erhaltet, könnt ihr euch zur Herzschmiede begeben, um euer Herz von Azeroth damit zu erfüllen. Dadurch „erlernt“ ihr diese Essenz und fügt sie dauerhaft eurer Sammlung hinzu. Danach könnt ihr sie mithilfe einer neuen Benutzeroberfläche für das Herz von Azeroth im Ruhebereichen, Städten oder mithilfe von Gegenständen wie dem Folianten des stillen Gemüts wie ein Talent wählen oder auswechseln. Jede Essenz besitzt sowohl große (meistens aktiv) als auch geringe Mächte (passiv). Wenn ihr Magnis Einstiegsquest abgeschlossen habt, schaltet ihr für euer Herz von Azeroth einen Platz für eine große Macht frei. Platziert ihr dort eine Essenz, erhaltet ihr die aktive Fähigkeit der großen Macht dieser Essenz, die daraufhin eurem Zauberbuch hinzugefügt wird. Außerdem erhaltet ihr die passiven Effekte aller geringen Mächte der Essenz. Das Herz von Azeroth verfügt auch über zwei zusätzliche Plätze für geringe Mächte. Platziert ihr dort eine Essenz, erhaltet ihr Zugriff auf ihre (passiven) geringen Mächte. Der erste Platz für geringe Mächte wird freigeschaltet, wenn das Herz von Azeroth Stufe 55 erreicht. Der zweite Platz steht ab Stufe 65 zur Verfügung. Blizzard Entertainment: Vorschau auf das neue System für das Herz von Azeroth (11.04.2019) Die Quintessenz des Ganzen: Ihr könnt Essenzen durch eine Vielzahl an Inhalten von Battle for Azeroth erhalten. Jede Essenz besitzt vier Ränge, die neue Effekte gewähren. * Rang 1 gewährt eine einzigartige Fähigkeit, die auf eurer Rolle basiert (Schadensverursacher, Tank oder Heiler), * Rang 2 und 3 verstärken die Effekte der großen und geringen Mächte der Essenz. * Rang 4 fügt dem Zauber einen schicken kosmetischen Effekt hinzu, der euch von der Masse abhebt. Wenn ihr eine Essenz erlernt habt, könnt ihr in der Benutzeroberfläche mit der Maus darüberfahren, um zu sehen, welche Boni euch der nächste Rang bringt. Durch die Art und Weise, wie ihr Essenzen sammelt, könnt ihr das Herz von Azeroth auch mit einer Essenz auf Rang 3 erfüllen, ohne vorher Rang 1 oder 2 erlernt zu haben. Neue Quests: Magni Bronzebart In ganz Azeroth regt sich plötzlich mysteriöse Magie, darunter auch die Essenzen der fünf Drachenschwärme. Magni Bronzebart glaubt, dass sie das ganze Potenzial des Herzens von Azeroth freilegen können. Spieler der Stufe 120 können Magnis Aufruf folgen, die Geschichte weiterzuführen und ihre erste Essenz verdienen. Sie verleiht ihnen eine neue mächtige Fähigkeit, die entweder auf die Rolle ihres Charakters (Schadensverursacher, Heiler oder Tank) zugeschnitten oder für alle Rollen einsetzbar ist. Blizzard Entertainment: Patchnotes zum Inhaltsupdate Azsharas Aufstieg (21.06.2019) Verwandte Themen Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (offizielle Homepage) * Blizzard Entertainment - Vorschau auf Battle for Azeroth: Näher am Herz von Azeroth (02.08.2018) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Battle for Azeroth Artefakt Kategorie:Amulett